1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid machine for transferring working fluid suitable for use with a compressor, expansion machine or pump.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as a representative of a fluid machine in terms of a compressor, there is available a scroll compressor.
Describing a brief configuration of the scroll compressor, a spiral member at a fixed scroll side and a spiral member at a revolving scroll side are engaged to each other so as to produce a revolving motion in the revolving scroll; as a result thereof, a compression space is formed, which accompanies a gradual decrease of capacity toward a center from a circumference thereof, and the compressed working fluid is discharged from a discharge port provided in a core side.
In the scroll compressor, the fluid is compressed radially from an outside toward the core side, and the radius of the revolving scroll determines a compression volume. Therefore, an entire device is large-sized as the compression volume is increased. Moreover, in each spiral member, an inside and outside thereof become an outer engaging surface and inner engaging surface, respectively. Thus, the outer engaging surface and inner engaging surface in each spiral member must be processed with accuracy. In this connection, the conventional compressor is not desirable in terms of the accurate processing requirement and sealing capability that may involve a possible seal leakage.